


It's me, Chara.

by Scolopendre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: Chara a sa meilleure fin.Mais à quel prix ?Traduction de la fic du même nom par Nhitori.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's me, Chara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353670) by [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori). 



Iel les a tous épargnés.

Iel a épargné chaque monstre, même après ce qu'Asriel leur a dit.

Même après ce que j'ai appris à Asriel.

Ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tuer.

J'ai dit ça, mais n'est-ce pas amusant ?

Après tout. Quand il a vraiment fallut … j'ai fait les deux.

J'ai tué … et j'ai été tué. J'ai tué mon tueur. Ha.

J'ai regardé pendant que Frisk épargnait la vie de chaque monstre.

« C'est toi ! »

Leur ai-je rappelé avec enthousiasme, quand iel a regardé dans le miroir.

J'étais content.e que ce ne soit qu'iel. Parce que ça aurait put être cette personne.

« Malgré tout, c'est encore toi, Frisk »

Heh. J'étais content.e pour iel à ce moment là … après tout, iel a laissé tout les monstres vivre.  
Tout mes amis, ou du moins, les descendants de mes amis.  
Iel a laissé Toriel partir dans les ruines,  
Et iel a laissé Asgore partir à la fin...

Même après qu'il leur ait dit que ce serait un combat à mort.

J'étais tellement soulagé.e de ne pas avoir à le voir mourir...

Mais après Asriel l'a tué lui-même. Asriel.  
Mais il ne s'appelait pas Asriel à ce moment là,  
Peut-être qu'il n'était pas l'Asriel que je connaissais...  
Mais toutefois, il restait Asriel.

Mais, iel l'a vaincu.  
Vaincu. Épargné.  
Il a dit qu'il ne changerait jamais,  
Puis il a dit...

« Pourquoi ne pas se rapprocher du Docteur Alphys ? »

Alors Frisk est reparti.e. Je suis reparti.e avec iel.  
Peut-être était-ce ainsi que nous pourrions atteindre une … meilleure fin à notre histoire ?  
Nous étions ami.e.s à ce moment là, Frisk et moi.  
Iel ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça allait.  
Iel riait à mes blagues...

Je pense que si iel avait été capable de faire autre chose que m'entendre, et bien,  
Je suis sûr.e qu'iel m'aurait serré dans ses bras quand je pleurais.  
C'était comme ça qu'iel était.  
C'était … comme ça que Frisk était.

Iel ne détestait pas Docteur Alphys pour ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Je ne pense pas que Frisk ait eu la capacité de détester qui que ce soit.  
Pas même … cette personne.  
Iel voulait juste être ami.e avec tout le monde.

C'est marrant. Quand j'ai vu les amalgamates... j'avais du mal à faire des commentaires, parfois.  
Mes conseils sages et mes commentaires amusants que Frisk avait pris l'habitude d'écouter, et d'attendre.  
Je suppose que j'ai …  
Mal fonctionné.  
Ha.

Je suppose que c'était le premier signe que je n'étais pas totalement là moi-même.  
Je savais que j'étais … un fantôme, d'une certaine manière.  
J'étais déterminé.e à voir les monstres être libérés.  
Pas à vivre pour le voir.  
Est-ce pour cela que les choses se sont passées comme ça ?

Je détestais Docteur Alphys après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Ces monstres, c'était ceux qui étaient tombés.  
Donc ils étaient vieux.  
Très vieux.

En fait, certains d'entre eux étaient si vieux qu'ils …  
Et bien, ils se souvenaient de quand j'étais vivant.e.  
Je les connaissais.  
Ils me connaissaient.  
J'ai été leur lueur d'espoir pendant si longtemps …  
Et j'ai été la plus grosse déception.

Mais, comme je disais, Frisk ne détestait pas le Docteur Alphys contrairement à moi.  
Iel a juste calmé tous les amalgamates qu'iel a rencontré.e  
Et continué leur chemin  
Et préparé un rendez vous pour ce docteur dégoûtant …  
Mais, ce n'est pas important.

Quand iel est allé.e voir Asgore cette fois, ses amis sont apparus.  
Il n'y aura pas de grand combat.  
Frisk était la sorte d'humain qui ne devrait pas être blessée.  
Et c'était vrai. Même moi je peux vous le dire.  
Je n'aurais jamais voulu que Frisk soit blessé.e.  
Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je les ai aidé avant même de les connaître.

Au tout début, dans les ruines …

Dans tout les cas.  
Asriel est revenu gâcher la fête.  
Mais cette fois... il était lui-même.  
Pas cette fleur ridicule.  
Il voulait seulement me récupérer.  
C'était … touchant, honnêtement …  
Mais Frisk ne pouvait pas le laisser blesser ses amis.

C'est plutôt marrant, qu'à la fin, ce soit Asriel qui ait détruit la barrière après tout.  
Asriel, avec les espoirs et les rêves de tout les monstres … combinés en un désir de liberté.  
C'est exactement ce que je souhaitait accomplir.

J'étais tellement content.e pour tout le monde.

Alors pourquoi me retrouvai-je de nouveau face à Asriel aussi vite?  
Il me suppliai de laisse Frisk être heureux.se.  
Il disait que j'étais la seule chose qui restait en travers de ce but.  
Il disait que si je retournais au début …  
Je devrais lui faire oublier à lui aussi.  
Il me parla. A moi et à cette personne.

Cette personne avança sans hésitation.  
J'hésitai, mais …  
Je voulais retourner au début.  
Frisk était là bas à vivre la vie qui aurait dut être la mienne.  
Avec Toriel. Et ses tartes au butterscotch.  
Loué.e comme le sauveur des monstres.  
Je n'arrive pas à me croire.  
Laisser la jalousie prendre le meilleur de moi comme ça.

Qui pouvait dire que ça ne finirait pas en désastre si je retournais en arrière ?  
Frisk avait eu la meilleure fin possible pour notre histoire.  
Iel avait sauvé tout le monde.  
Iel avait fait ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire.  
Les monstres étaient… libres.

Les monstres qui m'avaient montré une gentillesse que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant.  
Je voulais disparaître sur le Mont Ebott.  
Quand j'ai rencontré les monstres…  
Je voulais qu'ils me tuent, je suppose.  
J'ai crié et crié, quand je suis tombé.e.  
Mes jambes étaient brisées, ça faisait si mal.  
« Quelqu'un, pitié,  
Achevez moi. »

Mais personne ne vint.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Asriel n'arrive.  
Il m'a demandé mon nom.  
J'ai dis que c'était Chara.  
Il a dit que c'était un joli nom.  
Et il m'a dit le sien.

Il était toujours un enfant si adorable.  
Pas vraiment assez audacieux,  
Toujours effrayé d'avoir des problèmes…  
Ç’aurait été mieux qu'il reste comme ça.

J'aurais été mieux en étant comme ça.

 

_

 

« Oh, allez.  
Toriel a dit de parler au pantin,  
Idiot.e.  
Pas de le frapper. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès. »

Ce fut la première chose que Frisk m’ait jamais dit.  
Iel ne parlait presque quasiment pas, à qui que ce soit.  
Seulement quelques mots de temps en temps.  
C'était dérangeant.

Ce fut encore plus dérangeant quand iel tua un Froggit.

« … Frisk, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu... »

« Je ne sais pas, Chara. »

Iel avait l'air si confus.e.  
Si frénétique.  
C'était comme si iel bougeait sans en être conscient.e.  
Il y avait quelque de profondément faux là dedans.  
Frisk ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.  
Frisk ne gagnerait jamais de LOVE.

Oh, mais…  
Moi si, pas vrai ?  
Ha.  
Peut-être… si mes opposants étaient humains.  
Mais je suppose que ça suffisait.  
Cette personne faisait faire à Frisk des choses qu'iel ne ferait jamais.  
Puis soudainement j'étais Frisk.  
Je ne sais pas où iel était parti.e.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que soudainement, leur corps m'appartenait.  
Et cette personne… me cloua le bec.  
Je ne ferais pas de mal à un monstre. Jamais.  
Mais c'était plus dans ma nature de faire quelque chose comme ça…  
Alors je pris la place de Frisk.  
Iel ne pouvait pas faire les choses que cette personne lui faisait faire.  
Je le pouvais.  
Je crois.

Je tuais Toriel.  
Est-ce qu'elle savait que c'était moi ?  
Ou est-ce qu'elle pensait que c'était Frisk ?  
Je préférerais qu'elle sache que j'étais la personne qui l'avais tué.  
Pas parce que je suis content.e de la trahir.  
Parce que… Frisk mérite mieux que d'être détesté.e.

Après que j'ai fait ça, Asriel m'a dit qu'on devrait détruire ce monde.  
Effacer ces souvenirs inutiles.  
Il ne savait même pas combien de souvenirs inutiles j'avais.  
Tant que cette personne continuait à exister…  
Tant que tu continuais à exister.  
Ça n'aurait jamais d’importance.  
Tu veux voir ce qui arrive.  
Et maintenant tu voulais voir ce qui arriverait…  
Si tu me poussais à bout.

Je me débarrasserais de tout.  
Tout.  
Disparu.  
Je me débarrasserais de toi.

Je pouvais les tuer.  
C'est vrai.  
C'est ce que tu voulais.  
Alors je l'ai fait.  
Je tuais tout les monstres que je croisais jusqu'au dernier.  
Je tuais les héros qui se mettaient sur mon chemin.  
J'attaquais tout le monde.  
Je tuais Asgore sans hésiter.  
Asriel aussi.  
Il me suppliai de ne pas le faire.  
Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ?  
Je détruirais ce monde horrible peu importe quoi.

h a h a

Tu ne voulais pas que je l'efface.  
Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le contrôle.  
Mais en fait si.  
Tu m'as fait faire tout ça.  
Mais je suis cille qui a survécu en me souvenant.  
Que je ne me briserais pas.  
Que j'effacerais tout.  
Ce monde.  
Mes souvenirs.  
Que je te prendrais tes jouets.  
A une époque, j'étais jalou.se que Frisk m'ait volé la vie qui aurait du être mienne.  
Alors j'ai reset le monde.  
Alors je t'ai laissé le faire.  
Et tu as pris cette chance pour…  
Pour me faire faire des choses aussi horribles.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi es-tu pathétique au point que cela t'amuse ?

J'ai tout détruit.

Mais je me suis retrouvé à te parler de nouveau.  
Alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord.  
Tu pouvais faire de Frisk et de tout le monde et de moi tes jouets…  
Encore et encore…  
Mais tu m'appartiendrais.  
Je pourrais utiliser ton pouvoir répugnant pour faire tout ce que je voudrais.

J'y suis presque arrivé une fois.  
Mais Frisk est ressorti.e au dernier moment.  
Iel n'a jamais détesté qui que ce soit…  
Mais iel me détestait maintenant.  
Je ne leur en veux pas.  
Iel a dit qu'iel ne voulait pas rester avec Toriel.  
Je n'ai plus jamais revu nos amis.

J'ai pris la dernière photo que nous ayons pris ensembles,  
Et j'ai rayé leurs visages,  
Puis je t'ai fait revenir en arrière pour moi.

Rester avec Toriel.  
Je veux rester avec Toriel.  
Elle m'aimera comme elle a toujours fait avant.  
Je mangerais ses tartes.  
Je vivrais à nouveau.  
Je vivrais la vie que je mérite.  
Ici.

  
Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de toi.  
Je te déteste.  
Mais Frisk ?

Oh, je suis désolé Frisk.  
J'ai vraiment tout ruiné, mais…

Je suppose que c'est la meilleure fin que je puisse avoir.


End file.
